Awkward!
by Plushy-rocket
Summary: Aka "30 días de Perryshmirtz". Compendio de 30 historias autoconclusivas protagonizadas por un mamífero semi-acuático y un farmacéutico con ansias de conquistar el área limítrofe. Comedia, aventura y tal vez un poquito de amor (?)
1. Lucha con todas tus fuerzas

**Introducción**

Decidí tomar un reto llamado "30 días de Perryshmirtz" que consiste en hacer una serie de fics o arts con un nombre en particular y dado que el dibujo no se me da me he ido por la escritura. Ya que no se me dan los relatos largos todas las historias de este compilado serán drabbles autoconclusivos (realmente no creo que ninguna de las historias vaya a superar las mil palabras.

Aclaro que no todas las historias serán románticas y que buena parte estarán enfocadas en la amistad del mamífero semiacuático y el farmacéutico.

* * *

**1. Lucha con todas tus fuerzas**

_Típico,_ vas un lunes por la noche a ver una película al cine pensando que eso podría quitarte el mal humor de la semana (y eso que apenas va empezando) y te topas en pantalla con un discursito de esos de "sigue tus sueños, lucha con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzarás todas tus metas" claro que entre toda esa palabrería bonita olvidaron mencionar que sólo aplica a los chicos buenos, no importa cuánto te esfuerces en construir el mejor inador para apoderarte del área limítrofe, siempre llegará un ornitorrinco para arruinarlo todo.

Así es como funciona el mundo, mi mundo al menos.

Y luego me pregunto ¿Para qué seguir? ¿Qué voy a lograr? Despertaré, haré el desayuno, recordaré una historia trágica mientras bebo mi café, construiré algo, llegará Perry el ornitorrinco, le dará una patada y explotará, estaré hasta tarde limpiando los escombros, tomaré una ducha e iré a dormir. ¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso?

Tal vez debería rendirme y dejar todo esto de lado. Estoy _cansado_ de luchar.

Sí, así será, mañana no haré nada... ¡Nada! Cero construcciones y cero Perry el ornitorrinco. No habrá historia qué contar, no habrá batalla, no habrá un "¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!" Así es, nada de Perry el... ¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en él? Bueno, es cierto que esos enfrentamiento han hecho un poco más interesante mi vida y que me da algo de gusto de verlo o que me siento más relajado cuando le narro mi vida, o cuando le pido que me ayude a hacer algunos quehaceres y que me hace feliz verlo...

¡No, no no! Nada de eso; se terminó.

Pero mañana podría ser el día que finalmente lo derrote...

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, mañana sí pueda lograr mi cometido ¿Por qué no?


	2. Un mal día se hizo mejor

**2. Un mal día se hizo mejor**

¿El peor día de su vida? Quizás, pero toda su vida se componía de días malos, así que realmente no era que fuera el peor, simplemente uno digno de una futura historia.

Ya podía vislumbrándose dentro de un par de meses frente a su némesis contando su relato:

Verás Perry el ornitorrinco, todo comenzó por la mañana...

En realidad no me desperté por voluntad propia, me entró una mosca en la boca y casi me ahogo. Me paré de golpe sin darme cuenta que había un tornillo suelto bajo la cama, justamente con la punta expuesta y nuevamente di un brinco hasta el techo.

Tuve que llegar a la cocina cojeando pensando que el desayuno me pondría de mejor humor; mientras preparaba los huevos estrellados sonó el teléfono, pero por tener el pie lastimado tuve que arrastrarme lentamente a la sala.

"Aló... ¡Hola Vanessa! ¿A qué hora vendrás?... ¿Qué? ¿De viaje con Charlenne?... ¿Tanto tiempo?... Ajá, ajá... ¿Y de verdad es necesario que vaya...? Ok, entiendo... sí... cómprame un regalito ¿De acuerdo? Cuídate mucho, te quie... ¡Diablos se cortó!"

Una vez que colgué me llegó un singular aroma... ¡El desayuno! Marché lo más aprisa que pude pero el sartén se encontraba en llamas... ¡Hasta el agua del café estaba flameando! Y cuando tu comida se pone a desafiar a todas las leyes de la física es cuando debes caer en la cuenta de que ese no será tu día de suerte.

Decidí relajarme un poco viendo televisión, me tumbé plácidamente sobre el sofá y tomé el control remoto. En las noticias locales estaban entrevistando a mi hermano, al parecer había ganado el premio al mejor alcalde del mundo... Urgh, le cambio de canal. En este también están televisando una ceremonia ¿¡Cómo que Rodney ganó el premio al mejor científico malvado!? Veo la hora, ya casi empieza mi novela del fin de semana... ¿Que la han cancelado antes de dar el episodio final? Estrello el control contra la tv.

Pienso que construir algo malvado mejore mi día, improviso un poco pues no me sentía con motivación. Varias horas después terminé el maldiainador, con eso haría que el resto de la ciudad también tuviese un mal día y estaba a punto de dispararlo cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

"Ah, debe ser Perry, me pregunto si habrá vuelto a perder las llaves".

Abrí y qué sorpresa tan inesperada, y por inesperada era verdaderamente inesperada ya que no era Perry el ornitorrinco.

"¿Sergel el caracol? Ah, supongo que hoy es día de descanso para Perry. De todos modos no podrás arruinar mi malvado plan"

Estaba dispuesto a un enfrentamiento directo, necesitaba sacar toda la frustración del día. El agente hizo el primer movimiento... lentamente... MUY lentamente.

"¿No puedes apurarte un poco más?"

Y seguía deslizándose hacia el inador dejando un pequeño trasto de baba. Asqueroso.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, iré a pasear un rato, necesito aire fresco."

Azoté la puerta, toqué el botón del elevador pero estaba descompuesto. Bajé por las escaleras pero nuevamente comenzó a dolerme el pie lastimado, dándome un calambre y haciéndome rodar hasta la planta baja en tiempo record.

Mareado y adolorido, continué mi camino. Salí a la calle y mi andar por la ciudad no fue más placentero, en el trayecto un auto a toda velocidad me empapó al pasar sobre un charco, recibí un pelotazo de unos niños que jugaban en la calle y una paloma defecó sobre mi... ¿Podía ser peor mi día? Algo me dijo que sí mientras fui asaltado por un ladrón que usaba una resortera.

Terminé llegando al parque de la ciudad, afortunadamente estaba vacío. Me subí a uno de los columpios y empecé a mecerme. Comenzaba a atardecer y una suave brisa soplaba meciendo las copas de los árboles, siempre he pensado que el sonido que emiten se parece al de las olas del mar; las aves regresaban a sus nidos cantando una melodía que les permitiría tener un lindo sueño. A cualquier persona le hubiese parecido un paisaje perfecto, romántico...

Me detuve de golpe. Lloré. Sentía que la vida me jugaba una cruel broma ¿De que me servía estar ahí contemplando un cursi atardecer si estaba tan solo, tan derrotado y lleno de sueños rotos? Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a las cadenas y dejé que el viento se llevara mis lágrimas.

Si al menos tuviera a alguien quien me hiciera compañía en mis momentos más tristes...

Sentí un empujón ¿Sería algún odioso niño intentando jugarme una broma?

"¡Perry el ornitorrinco!" -Oh, había olvidado que sí apareciste ese día ¿aún valdrá la pena contarte este relato?- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

A lo lejos pude ver a una familia paseando: Los padres, dos chicos y una adolescente. La verdad no le di mucha importancia.

Él volvió a empujarme, al parecer quería que siguiera meciéndome.

"Ah, qué caso tiene..." No quise enseñarle mi rostro, pero parece que mi voz reflejaba bastante bien mi tristeza. Se subió al columpio de a lado y comenzó a mecerse.

"¿Crees que llegarás más alto que yo?" Tomé impulso y comenzamos una vez más nuestra eterna batalla campal. Alto, más alto; estábamos casi a la par, pero no me rendí, todo indicaba que perdería, todo el cosmos estaba en mi contra ese día, pero no me importó, haría que al menos algo me saliera bien. Fuerte, más fuerte; casi tocábamos el cielo, volábamos tan alto que podíamos llegar a las estrellas que ya eran visibles en el firmamento.

Finalmente gané, en el último impulso salí volando, él no llegaría más lejos que yo. La victoria me supo a tierra y pasto seco. Y fue bastante dolorosa.

Perry corrió hasta mí y gruñó, preguntando si me encontraba bien.

"Sí, al menos esto hizo que mi mal día fuera un poco mejor."

Inmediatamente una voz comenzó a gritar su nombre...

_Perry, ya es tarde, Perry nos vamos a casa._

El agente parecía consternado, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, le dije que yo estaría bien. Para mi sorpresa, decidió ignorar a quien lo llamaba y me tomó como pudo para ponerme de pie y acompañarme hasta el apartamento. Nada malo pasó en el camino. Paramos un par de veces debido a mi herida, cada vez que daba un pequeño gemido de dolor, Perry ponía su mano sobre la mía.

Llegamos hasta mi cuarto el rápidamente corrió hasta la ventana sacando una máquina voladora de su fedora.

"Espera Perry ¿Mañana nos veremos como siempre?" Él sólo asintió la cabeza y se fue Corrí a la ventana para gritarle "Gracias".

Al final, caí completamente exhausto en la cama. Y pensé que resultaba irónico que de no haber pasado por cosas tan malas no habría tenido ese pequeño momento tan lindo con Perry el ornitorrinco.

De hecho, si mi vida no fuera tan miserable, tal vez nunca lo hubiese conocido.

Qué cosas...

Y la noche también hubiese sido perfecta... de no ser porque Sergel el caracol había llegado por fin al botón de autodestrucción, volando la mitad del edificio y a mi cama por los cielos.


	3. Relájate

**3. Relájate**

La vida llega a ser bastante estresante: Las presiones de la casa, de la familia, del trabajo...

"Agente P, espero su informe para antes del medio día."

"Agente P, requiero de su presencia en los cuarteles ya mismo"

"Agente P, lamento que esté enfermo y se sienta mal, pero debe ir a detener a Doofenshmirtz, recientemente lo hemos visto comprando muchas verduras en el supermercado lo cual podría ser bueno para su salud o malo para la ciudad, ve allá y detenlo."

"Agente P... AGENTE P"

¡Shh! Silencio. La voz lo está enloqueciendo ¿O no se había vuelto loco ya? Al menos lo suficiente como para aceptar la propuesta de un día relajamiento con su némesis.

Sí, con el hombre que el juró enfrentar y detener a toda costa. Debía tratarse de una trampa pero eso no era algo que a estas alturas le preocupara.

Llegó al edificio a la hora indicada. Decidió tocar por mera cortesía. Al momento abrió aquel hombre encorvado y de bata.

—¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Si viniste, pasa, pasa!

El mamífero semi-acuático dio un gran salto pensando que así evitaría una trampa y casi se estrella contra la mesa, recibiendo un buen regaño del científico.

—Tal parece que no entendiste el propósito de esta reunión, yo también estoy cansando de la rutina, sólo por hoy pasemos el rato como... tú sabes...

Arqueó la ceja.

—¿Buenos... no tan buenos compañeros que comparten intereses en común?

Cruzó los brazos.

—Eh... ¿Quieres ver una película? Mira tengo estas: Anochecer, los juegos de la gula y mi novia es un zombie ninja del futuro.

Las tres películas sonaban horribles, como algo que sólo a Candace le podría gustar.

—Ya sé, veremos las tres.

Iba a ser una larga tarde.

Los bocadillos se acabaron antes que la primera película, Perry se ofreció a ir a la cocina pero su némesis no lo dejó ya que un pequeño robot iba y traía las cosas del refrigerador, al menos el segundo de ellos ya que el primero fue destruido por el ornitorrinco pensando que era un arma.

Eso no iba a funcionar, Doof se reía como loco con las escenas graciosas y lloraba como una niña en las escenas tristes y encima lo usaba como almohada cuando había tensión.

—¿No te sientes mejor, Perry el ornitorrinco?

Él solo gruñó. Definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente para relajarse, tal vez lo mejor era irse.

—Espera Perry, no puedes irte antes de la mejor parte de la película.

Como si no supiera de qué se trataría, otro romance adolescente, ¿Quién puede sentirse mejor con eso? La cinta seguía, no le prestaba atención alguna. El largo suspiro de Doof le extrañó.

—Un chico normal y un ente sobrenatural, dos seres de mundos distintos enfrentados por lo que se supone deben hacer... no consideras que eso es... pues... ¿romántico?

Para Perry era un mal pretexto para vender libros. De pronto sintió algo sobre su hombro, era la mano de Heinz... ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

—Sabes, a veces me gustaría ser el protagonista de una película de este tipo, al menos ellos tienen finales felices.

Aquella frase movió algo dentro del agente, pues él sabía que la vida de su enemigo era una película de terror. De poseer la misma estatura, lo hubiera inclinado ligeramente hacía él, dado que no era el caso, recostó su cabeza en el costado. Pasaron un par de minutos y para cuando el ornitorrinco se percató, Doof se encontraba tumbado completamente en el sillón mirando la televisión y él recostado sobre su pecho. Su instinto le ordenó moverse pero una suave caricia se lo impidió.

—Shh... relájate, veamos como termina esto.

Era el momento romántico de la película, en el que el protagonista lucharía por el amor de su amada. Perry seguía sin importarle la película, su mente divagaba con cada caricia a su suave lomo, no era como si nunca antes hubiese recibido una, pero la forma de acariciarlo de sus dueños era completamente diferente. Esta se sentía tan bien. Tampoco escuchó el valiente discurso del héroe, porque sólo podía escuchar el fuerte latir del corazón de Heinz y percibir su dulce aroma.

Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan relajado.

Finalmente la tan ansiada escena del beso llegó y con él, la realización del amor imposible.

—Perry... yo...

La peluda criatura se había dormido, su semblante lucía tranquilo y contento. Doof sonrió. "Nuestro final será mejor" pensó antes de acompañarlo al país de los sueños.

Shh. Ellos duermen y sueñan un mundo de cosas imposibles (y pies gigantes, por alguna razón).

—Señor, ¿desea que active ya la trampa para Perry? —Preguntó Norm al entrar a la sala. —Supongo que será otro día.


	4. Que? Vamos, no me mires así,es romántico

**4. ¿Qué? Vamos, no me mires así ¡es romántico!**

Todo mundo lo está viendo ¿Y tú te lo vas a perder?

Sí, sí, el show número uno de la televisión, ese que ya es noticia en las redes sociales y que todos comentan en el desayuno: Doof n' Puss llega a su final, no te pierdas la épica conclusión la próxima semana. ¡Habrá explosiones! ¡Mucho drama! !Criaturas sobrenaturales! ¡Más explosiones! ¡Sentimientos encontrados! ¡Animales salvajes sobre hielo...EXPLOTANDO! ¡Y más!

* * *

El productor mandó llamar a sus estrellas principales a aquella pequeña oficina que distaba mucho de lo que uno podría esperar de una gran productora.

—Señores, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina y los guionistas ya han terminado el libreto, les entrego sus copias y los espero en dos horas en el set de filmación. —Dijo el hombre de pelo cano, lentes y traje azul.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Doofenshmirtz y Perry tomaron sus respectivos libretos y salieron para dirigirse a su camerino (que debía compartir, la crisis, según) no sin antes hacer una parada en la máquina de café. Dentro, Doof no dejaba de quejarse de lo poco que había durado el show... ¡Quince temporadas! Pff, como si series más mediocres no hubiesen alcanzado más; por su lado, Perry estaba concentrado en la lectura del guión y justo al leer la última hoja... ¡Escupió por completo el café!

—Ay, no me digas que te quemaste la lengua de nuevo, qué sensible eres.

El ornitorrinco le estrelló el libreto en la cara, señalándole un párrafo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lea? Veamos que dice... bla, bla, bla... ¿Tú eres el amor de mi vida? Bla, bla, nunca pude confesarte mis sentimientos, bla bla... Entonces Doof besa al ornitorrinco...

El hamster de su cabeza tardó unos segundos en procesarlo.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Phineas creyó escuchar un grito de consternación.

—¿Oíste eso Ferb?

Pero el hermanastro llevaba puesto unos audífonos.

—Bueno, de todos modos esta no es nuestra historia.

Nuevamente en la productora, un científico malvado y un ornitorrinco muy confundidos entraron a la oficina principal pegando el grito en el cielo.

—¡Este guión tiene un error garrafal!

—¿Ah sí, y cuál es?

—Que debo besar a Perry en su lecho de muerte después de la batalla final.

—Sí... ¿Y?

—Por todos los... ¿Quién escribe esto?

El productor señala al fondo donde pueden verse una serie de chicas de no más de trece años riendo y cuchicheando entre sí.

—Vaya, pensé que serían monos —Dijo Doofenshmirtz rascándose la cabeza.— Aún así eso está mal.

—¿Qué? Vamos, no me mires así ¡es romántico! Eso es lo que a la gente le gusta. Además, esto es el siglo XXI, sólo un retrograda vería con malos ojos esto.

Perry esperaba que su compañero pero aún némesis dijera algo inteligente a su defensa.

—Ah, no, yo no tengo inconveniente por eso, mi problema es que la escena es demasiado cliché, ¡ay sí! ¡Perry te amo, no me dejes! Por favor...

El ornitorrinco se había quedado en blanco oyendo esa respuesta.

—Sabía que debíamos ponerle novia al ornitorrinco.

—Olvídelo ¿A qué hora dijo que comenzábamos a grabar? —Preguntó intrigado el doctor.

Perry se cruzó de brazos dándose la medie vuelta, estaba muy en claro que el no iba a hacer esa escena. Doof sonrió con cierto aire de malicia.

—Me sorprendes, Perry el ornitorrinco, yo creí que eras todo un profesional, quién diría que le tendrías miedo a una escena de ese tipo.

Enojado y con el orgullo herido, tomó violentamente el guión y regresó al camerino para cambiarse y rodar la escena.

Durante las grabaciones la situación no mejoró demasiado, Perry se estaba tomando las escenas de acción demasiado en serio y cada patada y puñetazo a las botargas de animales mutantes sobre hielo resultaban en ojos morados para los actores y la escena con el monstruo de espaguetti volador tampoco salió tan bien.

—Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿qué rayos te pasa? No se supone que debas ponerte as...

Pero una patada no lo dejó terminar.

—Cálmate Perry, sólo es ficción, no es como si yo... o tu... sólo apégate al libreto.

Pero el agente-actor decidió que si él era co-estrella estaba en todo su derecho de decidir qué hacer. Puso una pose desafiante a la que le respondió Doof quien con su traje de karateca lucía más amenazador. Los dos comenzaron a pelear con un paisaje post-apocaliptico en el fondo.

—Señor, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos? —Preguntó el camarógrafo al productor.

—No, tú sigue filmando, esas secuencias de acción son buenísmas.

¡Pum! una patada directa al estómago y Doofenshmirtz fue despedido contra la pared donde se encontraban las cuerdas que sostenían las luces y parte del escenario, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltar la que mantenía colgada una de las naves extraterrestres y esta cayó justo encima de Perry sin darle tiempo a esquivar el golpe.

—¡Perry! —gritó con desesperación y corrió a su auxilio -Perry ¿estas bien? ¡Por favor respóndeme! —El artefacto pesaba una tonelada y aplastaba la mitad inferior del ornitorrinco. —¡Oigan ustedes, no se queden ahí mirando y hagan algo! —Pero el staff hacía oídos sordos a su petición. —¡Perry! —cada grito era más desgarrador que el anterior.

No reaccionaba y sus esfuerzos por sacarlo eran en vano. Examinó sus pupilas pero solo encontró unas marcas en forma de equis donde deberían estar sus orbes color avellana.

—Perry no te mue... ¡Perry! —comenzó a derramar auténticas lágrimas de preocupación. —Si hice todo este show no fue con la intención de apoderarme del raiting del área limítrofe... aunque sí lo pensé, era para pasar más tiempo contigo y pretender que al menos en un mundo de ficción tú y yo podíamos ser aliados y no enemigos.

El directos estaba asombrado, aquel discurso era mejor que la basura del libreto, ordeno al camarógrafo no perder ni un sólo segundo de la grabación.

—¡Perry, levántate! Yo sé que tú puedes aguantar esto y más... ¿De verdad piensas abandonarme y dejarme ganar? No, no lo permitiré tan fácilmente.

Perry lentamente comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, lo primero que notó era que estaba siendo aplastado y que el enorme peso le había sacado todo el aire, lo segundo que notó es que ese aire estaba regresando de algún modo.

Abrió los ojos.

Doof también perdió el aliento unos segundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que fue romántico?

El ornitorrinco, más rojo que azul sacó fuerza sobre-animal como para darle una buena patada a aquellos montones de hierro viejo y hacer que cayeran encima de Doof y el segundo impacto de algún modo causó una enorme explosión.

* * *

—¡Ese fue el mejor final de la historia! Tuvo un poco de todo, sobre todo romance. —Gritó Candace emocionádamente mientras veía la televisión.

—Al menos tenía ornitorrincos. —Dijo Phineas mientras cargaba a su mascota no pensante.

—Y no te olvides de la violencia innecesaria. —Coreó acertadamente Ferb.

—Oye, ¿te imaginas que Perry protagonizara su propio show de televisión? Ferb, creo que ya se qué vamos a hacer hoy.


	5. El calor del verano

¿Quién no sueña con vivir en eterna primavera? Rodeado de bellas flores, brisa suave y sol radiante sobre un cielo infinitamente azul y cristalino, como en un cuento de hadas. Pero la realidad es cruda y cortante cual gélido invierno; el frío se extiende y mata toda esperanza naciente de la tierra. Y de aquel paisaje sólo queda un valle muerto, sucio y pardo como la hojarasca de otoño.

Pero dentro de aquella tempestad brilla un sol cuando sonríes, cuando me apoyas, cuando pese a todas las adversidades estás ahí conmigo; no por trabajo ni por obligación, sino que así lo deseas, porque lo quieres... me quieres.

Y yo también te quiero. Tal vez más.

Porque lo que existe en mi corazón al pensar en ti es el calor del verano.


	6. Dos para el tango con violencia

—Perry el agente secreto, que inesperada sorpresa, y por inesperada quiero decir que llegas veinte minutos tarde, sabes que no me gusta hacer la limpieza del desastre al anochecer, no son horas. De cualquier modo, te estarás preguntando por qué no estas atado o atrapado en alguna clase de jaula.

Sí, era raro que no estuviese intentando escapar mientras él hacía la rutina del monólogo.

—He estado analizando nuestras últimas batallas y me he dado cuenta que siempre tomas la ventaja de las armas que construyo, sales de las trampas con alguna clase de artefacto y luego estrellas algo contra el inador -yo incluido- y todo termina en una explosión y tras mucho pensarlo ¿Sabes cuál es la solución?

¿Dejar de poner botones de autodestrucción?

—Claro... ¡Una batalla a mano limpia!

¿Era broma? Es decir, no era como si él tuviese el mejor físico como para un combate, tanto así que a veces le remordía la conciencia por los puñetazos que le lanzaba a la cara.

—Esta vez no habrá elementos externos que influyan en la batalla —gritó ansiosamente mientras se quitaba la bata— será la batalla decisiva, tu fuerza contra mi inteligencia.

Heinz no era precisamente un estratega en combate pero qué más daba, parecía ser una victoria asegurada. Ya que su código de honor así lo dictaba, procedió a dejar todo artilugio escondido sobre la mesa y a colocar el saco en el perchero de la entrada. Esa sería una lucha entre dos hombres de mediana edad peleando por defender lo bueno y lo malo respectivamente.

Perry se encontraba listo para el combate.

—¡Aguarda, aguarda! No se puede tener una batalla épica sin buena música de fondo, déjame buscar algo entre mis discos.

El agente no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara.

—A ver. No, este no, este menos... oh, este parece adecuado... ¿Te gusta el tango? A mi me encanta ¿Es música sueca?

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en la habitación.

—Tan comunicativo como de costumbre... y sí, estoy siendo sarcástico. Pondré esto aquí y...

¡Por toda la corte celestial! ¿Eso era un sonógrafo? Ya sólo faltaba el juego de luces (tal vez se activarían en un momento). Si no podía ganar ningún premio en maldad debían darle uno en artes dramáticas.

La aguja cayó y el disco comenzó a girar.

Y La Cumpartista comenzó a sonar...

* * *

_Los acordeones abren y es Perry el primero en dar el paso, a ritmo uno y dos lanza los golpes, Heinz esquiva, meneando la cadera. Tres y cuatro, en el último agarra su brazo._  
_  
Pausa. Sus miradas chocan como cabras embistiendo. Ninguno está dispuesto a perder. El piano suena y todo se mueve de nuevo. ¡Rápido! Heinz gira, da vueltas, empuja y Perry está sobre la pared._

Las cuerdas vibran y él lanza una patada y embiste nuevamente. Giro con barrida y boleo. Las miradas arremeten nuevamente. Y en el vaivén de la música ellos danzan violentamente, un paso, otro paso y el tercero logra darle a la punta del pie. Heinz levanta la pierna y el agente la detiene.

Silencio. Siente que va a caer y se aferra a su rival. Entra el violín. Uno, dos, gancho y caminata sincopada. Tres, cuatro, suplex. La música continua y las fuerzas se emparejan, Perry mete un cabezazo, Heinz comienza a girar no sin tomar a su rival a danzar con él y antes del mareo se encuentran sobre la pared.

¡Rápido, rápido! Giran sobre todo el muro derrumbando todo a su alrededor. El mareo es inevitable y hay que parar, es Heinz quien detiene.

Con una mano en la cintura de Perry.

Al ritmo de la milonga, le planta una bofetada. Indignado responde, pero el agente arquea su cuerpo, sólo la mano del científico evita que caiga (la fedora no cae, es la magia de la música).

¿Esto sigue siendo una pelea? Para el tango se requieren dos y este se baila con violencia. Es Perry quien lleva el ritmo, sujeta, desgarra (sus uñas parecen garras), él aprovecha la diferencia de estaturas e inca los dientes en la yugular, hay dolor pero no intenciones de ceder.

Cuerpos pegados, Perry sostiene por detrás, e intenta asfixiar, Heinz no puede decir nada, ni respirar si quiera. Codazo al estómago y medio giro, pero no lo dejará escapar.

Movimientos miméticos, como dos gotas de agua, siguen danzando en caos y destrucción. Se acerca el final, el ritmo creciendo va, los giros son más excéntricos como ellos mismos, la respiración es intensa, agotados los golpes parecen más caricias, casi sensuales como la música. Se preparan para el golpe final, las cuerdas chirrían los acordeones van y vienen, el piano enloquece.

Golpe a la mandíbula y ambos caen noqueados.

* * *

El disco seguía girando cuando la vecina de Doofenshmirtz tocó la puerta.

—Vecino ¿me permite pasar? —De todos modos ella entró. —Quería ver si me puede regalar un poco de azú...

Todo el departamentos estaba hecho pedazos y en medio de la apocalíptica escena yacía el farmacéutico con los ojos moreteados, la nariz desviada y medio torso desnudo. El fornido hombre de cabello turquesa que se encontraba encima de él no parecía en mejores condiciones, en realidad la escena no podía indicar nada bueno.

Cerró la puerta lentamente para no volverla a abrir nunca más.


	7. Rosa

Una tumba y una flor  
a la memoria de tu amor  
terminó tu ciclo aquí  
debes descender para poder seguir

Los chicos no logran concebir  
mi presencia junto a ti  
no comprenden mi dolor  
ignoran cuál era tu labor  
y tú jamas te enteraste  
de todo lo que en mi vida cambiaste

Si tu partida fue voluntad celestial  
me pregunto como podría desear  
verme sufrir en tu funeral  
prefiero dejar de pensar  
y abrigarme a recordar  
como solías pelear

Tu ternura y sencillez  
lado opuesto al defender  
tu cimiente con valor  
los mensajes de tu amor

Espero llegue el día  
de reunirme a ti...  
a ti


	8. Sentimientos heridos

**Sentimientos heridos**

Dicen que el silencio es veneno en cualquier clase de relación, que no hablar puede llegar a causar enfrentamientos indeseables y que inclusive sin una buena comunicación hasta los peores enemigos pueden convertirse en simples enemigos.

Pero tú y yo nunca necesitamos de cruzar palabras, aunque yo pudiese hablar siento que no sería bueno en ello, decir las cosas tal cual son es lo mío. No importaba, no necesitábamos de ello pues nosotros teníamos nuestra forma de comunicarnos, no requeríamos de palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos.

Tal vez por aquella razón aquel día simplemente no pude soportarlo.

Todo empezó como cualquier otro día: Una mañana de verano en Danville —es extraño, juraría que éste verano ha durado más de 100 días— en la que monograma llama y me da las instrucciones, me dirijo al D.E.I. en lo que supongo será otro día de trabajo…

Suponer se me da mal.

Llego con la notoriedad de que todo el edificio se encuentra en absoluta oscuridad, me adentro y piso lo que sospecho es una trampa, es una silla con ataduras y lo único que pienso en ese momento es que te estas quedando sin ideas. La silla se mueve y se detiene hasta llegar a algo que imagino es una mesa, aún sin poder ver nada escucho claramente tu voz.

"Perry el ornitorrinco, te estarás preguntando por qué está todo tan oscuros y seguramente cuál es el plan malvado del día de hoy: es más, seguro te preguntas si este día habrá una de esas crueles historias sobre mi triste infancia y siento decepcionarte con eso porque hoy no me ha sucedido nada que sea lo suficientemente desagradable como para recordar alguna, salvo que Norm me tiró la harina y me entró en los pantalones y fue una sensación muy molesta pero no lo suficiente como para evocarme el recuerdo…"

Heinz es de los que habla mucho para no decir nada, nunca he sabido si me gusta más de lo que odio eso en él.

"En fin, espero que estés preparado para esto, admira…"

Para esas alturas ya me había zafado de la trama y ¡Oh sí! Podía estar seguro que me encontraba más que preparado para lanzarle una patada directa a la cara.

"EL PASTEL DE ANIVERSARIO…¡INADOR!"

Me detuve en seco… ¿Qué? Las luces se encendieron y frente a mi estaba Heinz con un pastel en forma de algo que con mucha imaginación era un ornitorrinco.

"¿Sorprendido? No te culto, yo tampoco me acordaba de mi aniversario de casado, pero por alguna razón siempre me acuerdo de la fecha en la que nos conocimos, así es Perry el ornitorrinco, hace un año que tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento y lo estuve pensando mucho, pasé todo el día de ayer después de nuestra batalla planeado qué podría hacer, descarté muchos pero muchos planes malvados y a final opté por el más malvado de todos… hacer un pastel de cumpleaños y festejar como personas —o en nuestro caso, persona y mamífero semi-acuático— normales"

Eso sí que había sido inesperado. ¿Era acaso la muestra fehaciente de que había visto la luz? Para mi fortuna, su palabra no duró mucho tiempo y lanzó el pastel directo a mi rostro… ¿Qué se suponía que era eso, una rutina cómica de los veintes?

"Espero que no me moleste el exceso de betún."

Lamí alrededor de mi pico. Pastel tres leches. No estaba nada mal.

Acto seguido me lancé a darle un buen golpe con la cola y así empezó nuestro enfrentamiento de todos los días… No, éste no era como el resto, era especial, era nuestro enfrentamiento de aniversario. Un año atrás era un simple agente secreto cuya misión era detener a cualquier amenaza de la paz y la prosperidad de la ciudad, hasta que te conocí y mi vida cobró un nuevo significado, porque mi misión era detenerte. Sí, parecía que el objetivo seguía siendo el mismo pero había algo más, ya no sólo se trataba de la eterna lucha del bien y el mal…

Es difícil de explicar, tal como he comentado, eso de decir las cosas con palabras no se me da bien.

La batalla se prolongó por un buen rato, en el fondo deseaba que esa batalla durara para siempre porque con cada bofetada, con cada tirón de cabello y hasta con los mordiscos sentía que podía decirle algo especial. Terminamos agotados y completamente embarrados de pastel, seguramente si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento… realmente no tengo ni idea de qué clase de cosas podrían pasarle por la mente, pero no importa, yo me sentía feliz en ese momento, me hacía feliz pelear, me hacía feliz que Heinz fuese mi enemigo, me hacía feliz estar con él… me hacía feliz ser incapaz de decírselo.

Fui feliz hasta que abrió la boca…

"Perry el ornitorrinco, si es nuestro aniversario entonces yo también puedo formular un deseo ¿no es así?"

Ni siquiera había soplado la vela, me lo lanzó tal cual, pero no creo que los tecnicismos le importaran en ese momento.

"Pues bien, lo único que deseo es…"

Me tomó por la espalda, suavemente, y me pegó contra su cuerpo. No estoy seguro de que el agotamiento fuese lo único que me impidiese negarme.

"Lo que deseo es…"

Me miró directamente. Había algo misterioso… mágico… en el azul de sus ojos.

"Deseo que siempre estés a mi lado, porque contigo hasta los momentos más amargos se vuelven dulces, porque contigo nunca tengo miedo de estar solo de nuevo."

Algo dentro de mí comienza a romperse.

"Quiero estar contigo Perry el ornitorrinco porque yo…"

¿Por qué comienzo a sentirme lastimado? Por favor Heinz, para.

"Te quiero Perry, sí, eso. Te quiero mucho. Tú y Vanessa son lo único bonito que tengo pero el cariño que te tengo es completamente diferente al que siento por mi hija ¿Nunca te ha pasado que sientes algo que no puedes explicar con palabras? Pues eso me pasa contigo, pero ya no tengo miedo de intentar expresarlo… Te quiero y te quiero siempre a mi lado."

Recuerdo a Candace soñar y suspirar pensando en que Jeremy le susurra esa palabra, luego se imagina que le dice otra en la que me aterra pensar. Toma su peluche de Pato Momo y dice que no hay palabras más fantásticas que aquellas… Te quero, te am…

Y me aterro. No se supone que esto deba estar pasando, aquellas palabras que caen como balde de agua helada. Recuerdo quién soy, recuerdo quién es él y cuál es nuestro papel. No se supone que entre los némesis se deban querer… y me lo dijo tal cual. Te quiero. Y yo… ¿Qué sentía? Tal vez en otras circunstancias, en otro dimensión, yo podría abrazarlo para poderle decir "yo también te quiero." Pero aquí, ahora, no debería ser, no así.

Me solté rápidamente y retrocedí. Sentí pánico y estoy seguro que eso era lo que reflejaba su mirada en aquel momento.

"¿Qué… que pasa Perry el ornitorrinco? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?"

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a preparar el jet-pack.

"Es..espera , ¿es que no te gustó el pastel? Si quedó grumoso te juro que ha sido culpa de Norm."

No podía decirle que era culpa del pastel, no podía decirle nada.

"No… no te vayas, por favor."

Sus lágrimas me lastimaban más que sus palabras. El aparato está listo y mis pies se separan del suelo.

"No me dejes, hoy no puedo odiarte."

Y me voy, con los sentimientos heridos y el corazón roto… ¿Por qué es que simplemente no puedo aceptar esas palabras de su parte? Tal vez soy demasiado conservador, o demasiado idiota.

Lo que yo hubiese deseado en ese momento es que no dijeses palabra alguna para que así nuestro odio fuese la única forma de querernos.


	9. Problemas mecánicos

Para Heinz Doofenshmirtz, la vida sería más fácil si las relaciones personales fuesen simple maquinaria, de ese modo sus problemas matrimoniales se hubiesen reducido a un problema mecánico, bastaría con cambiar una pieza para tener la relación perfecta y tal vez con un sencillo ajuste de tuercas su ex no le estaría hablando cada semana para regañarlo sobre sus excéntricos gastos. Incluso su relación con Perry el ornitorrinco sería más placentera, unos cuantos arreglos y el agente secreto no tumbaría la puerta ni le daría coletazos justo en la nariz.

Y no era una mala idea, para nada, incluso el nombre de Perry el ornitocyborg sonaba bien ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? En el pasado había intentado por diferentes medios poner al agente secreto del lado del mal, pero sin ningún éxito duradero y tal vez era porque la maldad y los ornitorrincos no se mezclaban bien, pero todo aquel que pase mucho tiempo viendo películas sabrá que los ciborgs y el mal son tan buenos compañeros como el pan y la mantequilla…

O al menos la mayoría de las veces, el doctor no tardó en recordar que Norm no era precisamente un buen ejemplo de la tecnología a su servicio y que si no fuera por esos panecillos hace meses que se hubiese desecho de él. Pensó y pensó ¿qué errores cometió con su creación? ¡Claro! Lo había hecho demasiado humano, tanto que ahora se interesaba en tener cosas como citas.

Humm… ese desperfecto iba a tomarle más que un cambio de cableo y si quería que su plan resultase todo debía sintetizarse a la placa base y a los transistores, al voltaje y a la programación del firmware, esas eran las cosas que él comprendía perfectamente. Y como resultado tendría una máquina sin sentimientos pero altamente efectiva en el cumplimiento de su labor de mantener el apartamento siempre limpio… y por su puesto de conquistar el área limítrofe.

Así, en su mente comenzó a hacer los cálculos necesarios para la creación de su proyecto y no tardó mucho en encontrarse con problemas cruciales: ¿Había chips que fuesen verdaderamente eficaces para la detección de sabores? ¿A qué frecuencia exacta se encontraba el krrkrr que siempre hacía? ¿Cómo sería la ecuación diferencial para determinar el límite entre oír el monólogo y entrar a la acción? Tampoco tardó en caer en la cuenta que eso no importaba porque el objetivo era crear un ciborg fácil de mantener y sin afectos. Mucho menor fue el tiempo en que decidió desistir de aquella idea.

Después de todo, él comprendería a la máquina pero ¿quién lo entendería a él? Después de todo, sus traumas emocionales eran más complejos que cualquier desperfecto mecánico y Perry era todo un experto en arreglarlos.


	10. Días de enfermedad

Perry tenía un buen motivo para acudir lo más rápido posible donde su enemigo, era verdad que en ocasiones sus inventos llegaban a representar una verdadera amenaza para el área limítrofe, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo peligrosos que podían tornarse para él (y pese a que había demostrado una cualidad de supervivencia que hasta el mismísimo Wile E. Coyote envidiaría, la próxima explosión podría convertirse en la última.) Y aquella visión terrorífica lo confirmaba: Su cabello, más desarreglado que de costumbre, se había convertido en una maraña de hilos rojos; su cara era de color azul dando la impresión de quien ha caído en agua helada; su nariz ahora era un pico, no muy diferente al suyo; sus brazos hasta la altura del codo tenían unas franjas negras cual víbora y la otra mitad se alternaban en el blanco y el azul; del obligo hasta llegar a los calzoncillos (justo ahora acababa de caer en la cuenta del ropa interior, esa noche no iba a dormir) de un chillón amarillo con manchas verdes) mientras que los pies multicolores.

Eso que esta frente a sus ojos parecía sacado de una caricatura de los cincuentas, ¿qué clase de artefacto tan raro habrá construido esta vez? Se preguntó.

—Perry el ornitorrinco, llegas justo a tiempo, seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué me veo así si el Halloween está tan lejano, verás, se trata de una extraña enfermedad de Gimmelshtump… tuve que ir por unos papeles pero no quiero aburrirte con una aventura legal que duro ocho horas y… en fin… se llama _Karikaturamukitis_ y es bastante contagiosa.

Perry retrocedió lentamente.

—Descuida, por alguna razón la enfermedad no afecta a los ornitorrincos.

Esta vez lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio.

—También debe alegrarte que justamente la cura implica a esta clase de animales.

Definitivamente no le gustaba cómo sonaba.

—Específicamente un beso de un ornitorrinco.

Dudó de la afirmación de Doofenshmirtz, porque en ese momento se sintió fatal.

—¡Vamos, adelante! Hazlo por tu peor enemigo.

La expresión de Perry estaba entre disgusto y asco, definitivamente no se rebajaría a hacer algo tan bajo y mucho menos con teniendo esa pinta tan… extraña (no podía pensar en lo feo porque Doof siempre había sido feo.)

—Sabía que te negarías, por eso he construido esto… ¡Admira el besoinador! Una vez que te dispare con esto te convertirás en toda una máquina de besar, podrías besar a más bebes que mi hermano Roger en todo un día de campaña y una vez que esté mejor estarás tan ocupado besando sapos que no habrá quien me detenga para conquistar ¡el área limítrofe!

Por una vez en su vida a Perry le importó poco la ciudad, en verdad le desagradaba la idea y no se dejaría vencer por nada, para su desgracia en ese momento se percató que sus pies se encontraban atados con una agujeta gigante ¿sería este el fin de su dignidad?

El doctor disparó el rayo, pero la ágil criatura logró saltar lo suficiente como para que este se impactara justo en la agujeta haciendo que cobrara vida y poco a poco comenzó a desatarse para que los extremos pudiesen besarse como si fuesen serpientes. Con completa movilidad pudo esquivar cada uno de los disparos fácilmente, uno terminó reflejándose en el espejo y le pareció que se redirigió en dirección a su hogar. Para su suerte, el último rayo cayó en una planta carnívora gigante que Heinz compró por internet (¿Cómo es que no la había notado antes si era enorme?), esta mutó de alguna forma como para que las raíces salieran de la maceta y le permitirán andar, dirigiéndose al inador que en un intento de beso terminó por comerse el aparato entero y a su creador.

Una misión más y un disgusto menos, Perry salió a toda prisa mientras oía el tradicional "Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco."

Al día siguiente, Perry se preparaba para cualquier… casi cualquier eventualidad, pero el transmisor no sonó en un buen rato, pasaron las horas y nada. Era extraño que a esas horas no hubiera recibido el llamado de Monograma, tal vez Car había confundido sus reportes con los de Pinky por accidente como hacía un mes, así que llamó para estar seguro.

—Oh, hola Agente P, hoy estas de suerte. —Se sorprendió mucho oír esto ¿a qué se refería?— Ya debes saber que Doofenshmirtz es presa de una extraña enfermedad desde ayer, pues según nuestro informe hoy se sintió lo suficiente mal como para no planear nada, suponemos que en cuanto mejore regresará a sus actividades normales, hasta que eso pase tienes el día libre, yo que tú aprovecharía considerando que no te damos vacaciones.

Con eso terminó la llamada y comenzó la preocupación del ornitorrinco ¿en verdad esa enfermedad era tan terrible? Porque salvo la entraña apariencia él no notó ningún otro cambio. Decidió aguardar más tiempo pero los minutos se volvieron horas y cuando recuperó ya noción del tiempo ya estaba atardeciendo. Tal vez si hubiese accedido a su petición… ¡En qué estaba pensando! No, para nada, seguro ya mañana estaría mejor.

Y amaneció nuevamente, los chicos ya habían desayunado y se encontraban en el patio construyendo otro invento y de nueva cuenta el transmisor no sonaba. Otro agente o hubiese visto con buena cara y se diría a sí mismo que un breve respiro de la rutina a nadie hacía mal… ¡Pero no a expensas de la enfermedad de su némesis! Corrió a su guarida para poder hacer una consulta rápida sobre el padecimiento…

_Karikaturamukitis…_ extraña enfermedad descubierta en blablabla…. Síntomas… la primera manifestación de la enfermedad empezaba con la coloración del cuerpo y apariciones de manchas y rayas, si no se trataba a tiempo entonces la enfermedad empeoraba terriblemente con fiebre, alucinaciones con cabezas de bebé gigantes, mal olor de pies (ese no le preocupaba, Heinz ya padecía de eso de todos modos), gusto por el reggaetón y… ¿¡La muerte!?

Eso último lo aterró mucho más que el síntoma anterior… ¿Sería ya muy tarde para él? Siguió leyendo. Cura…

El beso de un ornitorrinco.

Inhaló bastante aíre, tomó su fedora y se dirigió a donde todos los días; después de todo, la vida de su enemigo era más importante que su orgullo.

Esta vez entró por la ventana abierta y escuchó un ruido cacofónico que se hacía pasar por música, venía de una pequeña radio sobre una cómoda al lado de su cama, postrado, yacía su némesis cubierto totalmente por manchitas verdes y balbuceando cosas inentendibles…. Safdsadfsg perrea mami fsagsas… ¡Estaba hablando en lenguas! Apagó rápidamente la radio.

—Perry el ornitorrinco… ¿Has venido a visitarme? Coff, coff, me siento muy mal, la fiebre y las visiones no me dejan dormir y hasta creo que el mal olor de los pies empeoró… Coff, coff.

Eran todos los síntomas antes de que él…

—Vanessa se ofreció a cuidarme desde antier en la noche pero me negué, la enfermedad es muy contagiosa y no he dejado que nadie más me vea, fue extraño, ayer me sentí demasiado mal como para levantarme de la cama pero lo peor del día fue quedarme con las ganas de construir algo y combatir contigo… ¿Al menos tú pasaste bien tu día libre?

La pregunta hizo sentir a Perry aún más incómodo que el día anterior.

—Perry ¿podrías cerrar la ventana? Tengo frío, mucho frío…

Tenía que hacer algo y ya. Se trepó a la cama para quedar justo frente a él.

—¿Perry?

Un movimiento rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta qué estaba pasando, el ornitorrinco besó su nariz, con eso todas las manchas desaparecieron mas no los extraños colores, al parecer la enfermedad había avanzado lo suficiente como para ceder ante un beso dado de mala gana.

—Si te sirve de algo, las madres suelen dar un beso en a frente a sus hijos enfermos, o al menos eso era lo que mamá hacía con Roger, a mí solo me lanzaban el tenedor y me sentía bien cuando no me daba en el ojo.

Intento hacerlo mejor que a vez anterior, pasó suavemente su mano sobre la frente de Heinz y le dio un cálido beso en la frente. Con ello la fiebre y resto de los síntomas se fueron… salvo por los colores.

¿Pero qué rayos? El agente estaba molesto consigo mismo, hizo lo mejor que pudo y aun así, la enfermedad se negaba a abandonar ese cuerpo, iba a necesitar un arma de mayor calibre.

Pero eso implicaba que…

Le tapó los ojos…

Se tapó los ojos…

Pensó en todos los momentos lindos que habían tenido juntos…

Y procedió a darle la cura.

Al ver la luz de nuevo, Doof notó que su fealdad era la misma de siempre, estaba curado o tal vez no del todo porque sentía el corazón latiendo muy rápido, aunque no recordaba que las taquicardias fueran parte del padecimiento. —Muchas gracias Perry el… ¿Perry?

El agente había abandonado el edificio a toda velocidad.

* * *

Otro día y otro plan para conquistar el área limítrofe si no era que Perry se lo impedía, como todas las mañanas se quebraba la cabeza recordando un suceso trágico que contar y cuando todos estaba listo, su enemigo no llegaba. Espero otro rato y nada. Para asegurarse que no fuese nada malo, prendió la computadora y entró fácilmente a los registros de la O.S.B.A. y encontró lo siguiente:

Agente P

Nombre: Perry

Animal: Ornitorrinco

Status: Enfermo. _Desoletitis._

Buscó más datos sobre aquella enfermedad y encontró que era un padecimiento que hacía que los ornitorrincos activos no hicieran gran cosa y eso de salvar la ciudad sí que era una cosa importante.

¿La cura? Oh…

Buscó entre los archivos la posible ubicación del agente, tomó sus cosas y salió a toda marcha a buscarlo.


	11. No hago ventanas

"Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados" era el jingle que Perry siempre escuchaba cuando llegaba al edificio, pero el breve corte musical que sonaba cuando entraba directamente a la habitación de su enemigo era menos evidente, con el sonido del cristal haciéndose pedazos era difícil notarlo.

—Bravo Perry el ornitorrinco, bravo. Justo acababa de limpiarla ¿sabes? —El mandil y el limpiavidrios no lo dejaban mentir. — ¿Tú te crees que yo hago ventanas o qué? Estoy harto de que siempre entres destruyendo todo ¿Y las llaves que te di? Seguro ya las perdiste.

En realidad las había tirado pensando que se trataba de una trampa.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero de la pensión se me va arreglando todo lo que rompes? Ten por seguro que con ese dinero podría pagarle a Vanessa una buena universidad. Ah, ahora voy a tener que limpiar los restos, hazte a un lado.

Esta vez sí que lo había hecho molestar, tal vez lo mejor era retirarse hasta que se le pasara el coraje.

— ¡Hey, hey! Yo no te dicho que te vayas, esta vez no pienso pagar ni un solo centavo, así que empieza a desembolsar, señor entro-por-donde-se-me-pegue-la-gana.

Sin más remedio, Perry sacó la cartera y le entregó la paga del mes, al fin él no tenía necesidad real de dinero.

—Así que esto es lo que te pagan por jugar a ser el héroe ¿no? Bueno, no está nada mal, creo que esto nos alcanza para ir a almorzar al buffet de todo lo que pueda comer, llevo toda la mañana haciendo quehacer y no pienso luchar con el estómago vacío.

¿Era broma? ¿No se supone que ese dinero era para la compostura?

—Sí, el arreglo es importante pero hoy sirven burritos… y los burritos son burritos. Ven, a ti también te encantaran.

Oh Heinz, se decía para sí Perry, eres tan despilfarrador que deberías considerar el hacer ventanas para sacar los gastos del mes.


	12. Oasis Paraíso

_Oasis Paraíso, el mejor lugar para olvidar los problemas_

_Oasis Paraíso, donde los fatigados vienen a descansar_

_Oasis Paraíso, ahí donde todos sus sueños se harán realidad_

Lo único cierto era que nunca más debía comprar boletos por internet, el afrodisiaco lugar de confort resultó ser un motelucho de quinta en medio del desierto. Al entrar la señora (¿o señorita? Era tan pero tan fea que hasta los ciegos se quedarían mudos describiendo lo horrible que era) de la recepción le pidió dar sus datos:

—¿Nombre?

—Heinz Doofenshmirtz

—¿James Rutenmisch?

—No, no. He-inz Doof-en-shmirtz.

—¿Janes Cuttenmich?

—Que soy… mejor tenga mi credencia.

—Ah, sí sí… cómo sea… veamos… su cuarto es el 19, llave, y si siente que se muere por favor tenga la decencia de no hacerlo el lunes porque hasta el domingo lavamos las sábanas. Qué tenga buena estancia en el hotel Oasis Paraíso.

En vista de que ningún botones vendría por su equipaje, tomó sus maletas y sorteó entre los tablones levantados del piso para llegar a la habitación. Ya veía porque el lema decía "olvidar tus problemas" ya que el lugar estaba tan devastado que el pensar en cómo no pescar una infección era más que suficiente como para acordarte por qué rayos habías ido a parar a semejante sitio.

Pero la virtud de Doofenshmirtz era la de recordar las cosas malas de la vida, así que al entrar dejó sus pertenencias a un lado, abrió la ventana y se tumbó lastimándose en el proceso sobre una cama de piedra.

—Al menos aquí no me molestará Perry el ornitorrinco.

Las rutinas no le incomodaban mucho, como buen Drusselsteniano el cambio no era algo a lo que se adaptara fácilmente, pero necesitaba otros aires y un poco más de intimidad porque ser monitoreado por la O.S.B.A a cada momento y recibir visitas que rompen la puerta lo empezaba a estresar, aunque no más que la idea de que Perry se había vuelto el único motivo de su existencia.

Y es que siempre era Perry esto y Perry lo otro, hacer los planes para Perry y limpiar el desastre por luchar contra Perry, alegarse porque Perry llegara y enojarse porque Perry echaba todo a perder. No era que ni quisiera verlo más, pero quería otros aires…

Y hablando de aires, tuvo que cerrar la ventana por la gran cantidad de polvo y mosquitos que estaban entrando. Claramente, la medicina iba a hacerle más daño que la enfermedad.

Al poco rato fue a la dichosa piscina pero no encontró más que arenas movedizas, por lo menos fue un buen ejercicio ya que tuvo que nadar como loco para no ser tragado por ellas, y la sesión gratis de masaje en el spa fue bastante gratificante porque aunque el barro estaba saturado de pasto seco y bichos muertos al menos estaba lo bastante fresco como para mitigar el calor. El lugar era infernal, de eso no había duda, pero en cierto grado era mejor que en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

Despertó tras una larga siesta, pero no se sentía mucho mejor, le faltaba algo más que un buen aire acondicionado, así que decidió salir del hotel. Después de varios intentos por pedir un aventón y fallar por no tener las piernas lo suficientemente lampiñas, emprendió un viaje hasta la tienda más cercana, pero el sol no iba a permitirle avanzar demasiado. Completamente exhausto, sintió que se desplomaba más no el duro golpe contra el suelo. Alguien le estaba sosteniendo.

¿Perry el ornitorrinco? No, debía ser un espejismo, pero los espejismos no hacían krrrkrrr así que tenía que tratarse de él.

El agente sacó una botella de agua de su sombrero, asombrosamente estaba fresca, decir que le supo a gloria se queda corto.

—¿Pero cómo me encontraste? No le dije a nadie que vendría y fui cuidadoso para abandonar la ciudad.

El agente le enseño el holograma de la captura de pantalla de la página donde había comprado sus boletos.

—Rayos, olvidé apagar la computado… Un momento ¿quién te crees que eres para entrar a mi apartamento cuando yo no estoy? ¿Acaso crees que puedes ser tan invasivo en mi vida? Fue por eso mismo que decidí tomarme unas vacaciones lejos de ti.

Aunque su expresión no era muy clara, la frase había sido bastante hiriente para Perry, Monograma no había ordenado su búsqueda y la decisión de atravesar buena parte del país para buscarlo había sido propia.

—Es..espera Perry el ornitorrinco, yo… no estoy diciendo que te odie… bueno sí, pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra, es sólo que… yo…

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Perry avanzó un par de metros sin mirar atrás.

—Si quieres podemos regresar al hotel y pasar el fin de semana juntos, la verdad es que no la estoy pasando tan bien solo.

Se detuvo, pero el científico no estaba seguro de si estaba considerando la oferta o ya se había cansado. Tras una minúscula pausa el pequeño mamífero siguió avanzando.

—Bien, entonces si no vienes conmigo por las buenas, será por las malas.

Y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña pistola de rayos laser (nunca salgan de casa sin una de ellas) y comenzó a disparar. Perry reaccionó rápido y fácilmente esquivó todos los disparos para meterle una buena patada voladora que lo mandó cuesta abajo por una duna y siguió rodando hasta caer en… ¿una charca de agua?

—Vaya, un verdadero oasis, ¡Hey, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿No quieres echarte un chapuzón? Seguro que a ti te hace más falta.

No hubiese aceptado la invitación de no ser cierta, el salto se convirtió en una zambullida olímpica. Los eternos enemigos retozaban como peces y después de una pequeña competencia de quién aguantaba más tiempo bajo el agua (no es necesario poner quién ganó verdad), ambos tomaron un coco de las palmeras para descasar a la sombra.

En aquel lugar, en medio de la nada, habían encontrado el verdadero oasis paraíso, no sólo por el lugar, sino porque estaban juntos gozando de él. Cuando comenzó anochecer, ambos regresaron al hotel a pasar lo que quedaba del fin de semana.


	13. Las pequeñas mentiras

Heinz era un gran mentiroso, y no porque fuese bueno en ello sino porque lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero ¿qué genio del mal no lo hace? La mentira es un recurso cuando de dolor y sufrimiento se trata…

Aunque también sirve para justo lo contrario.

"Me temo que el auto se ha descompuesto, tendrás que usar el transporte público y sabes que deja de pasar a las ocho."_Mentía_. No deseaba que Vanessa fuera a esa fiesta por temor a que le pasara algo.

"Norm, cerebro de maní, si no fuera porque más o menos sabes cocinar hace tiempo que me hubiera desecho de ti." _Mentía_. Tenerlo le había sido más útil de lo esperado y además de ser un siervo leal sus panecillos eran de lo mejor que había comido en muchos años, pero se negaba a aceptarlo porque ninguna de sus creaciones debía estar por encima de él.

"Por favor Rodney, sólo un simio con navajas podría estar celoso por ese invento de segunda." _Mentía_. Se moría de celos porque no se le había ocurrido primero un artefacto tan brillante.

"Ja, tengo más talento para gobernar una ciudad en la punta de la nariz que tú en todo tu horroroso cuerpo, Roger." _Mentía_. La única vez que pudo hacerse del poder fue gracias a que su hermano le dio el puesto temporalmente y le había ido bastante mal, además envidiaba su cuerpo atlético, por más ejercicio que hiciera ejercicio lo único que se le marcaba eran las costillas.

Tal vez no había mentira más grande que "te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco." La verdad es que era todo lo contrario, lo quería y mucho. Perry era su mejor y único amigo y gozaba demasiado pasar tiempo con él aunque fuera peleando; por mucho que se lastimaban, en el fondo no deseaba provocarle ningún daño mayor y cuando tenía problemas no dudaba en que él lo ayudaría. A veces deseaba decirle la verdad pero sabía que Perry le diría algo como "ah que bien porque tú sólo eres mi enemigo", sí ya sabía que él no hablaba pero seguramente haría algo para expresarle algo similar. Y seguramente también estaría mintiéndole.

Ahora que lo pensaba, existía una mentira más grande, no era una que le hubiese dicho a alguien, era una mentira para sí mismo, una cuya verdad jamás vería la luz:

"Lo que siento por Perry es una simple amistad y nada más, ni que me fuera a enamorar de él."

_Mentía_.


End file.
